When using small firearms such as handguns it is the interest of the user to aim the barrel of the handgun so that bullets fired will hit a desired target. Typically, firearms include at least one sight on top of a distal end of the barrel of the firearm for aligning the barrel with the target
Many sighting systems further include a second rear sight closer to the shooter for enabling the user to fire more accurately at the target. Optionally, the front sight at the distal end of the barrel may include a single point protruding upward from the barrel, whereas the rear sight may include a pair of points protruding upward from the barrel. During use the user aligns the barrel so that the single point will appear in the user's eyes to be positioned between the pair of rear points.
The sighting system that is provided as an integral part of the firearm is usually the same color as the firearm barrel. Generally it usually takes a relatively long time for the user to focus on the points and align them before shooting. This situation is undesirable since the firearm may be required in life threatening situations where split seconds could mean the difference between life and death. Additionally, in poor lighting conditions it may be impossible to use the sighting system.
Optionally the points may be marked with colored fluorescent paint to increase visibility and enhance alignment speed. However in poor lighting conditions or in the dark the colored points may fail to increase visibility effectively.
In some sighting systems small tubes with a radioactive gas, such as tritium are used to form illuminated points so that in poor lighting conditions the points are visible and the speed of aiming the firearm is enhanced. The decay of the radioactive gas causes a fluorescent material to glow so that the points appear to be illuminated. However the radioactive illumination is relatively weak and not noticeable in bright light conditions. Additionally, the use of radioactive materials is restricted in some countries and/or requires extensive regulatory procedures, which deter the commercialization of this solution. Thus it is desirable to form illuminated sights without the use of radioactive materials and optionally having different levels of illumination.